The Human Garchomp?
by KamiIsGod
Summary: My Christ. A trainer named Mike is in Kalos etc. finds a human Garchomp yada yada yada. Enjoy! Fem Human Garchomp x OC! No bull poo! R&R STORY IS GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED POLL OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**My first human pokemon x OC fanfic. I always hated pokemon but now i'm getting back into it! Ok the human pokemon is female and is a garchomp cause those are really rare! Ya know? Ok just to get things straight the garchomp's name is well still garchomp and the oc is a boy and is named Mike I just love that name :3 ok let's begin!**

* * *

In Kalos a young boy with midnight black hair and blood red eyes was walking towards Lumiose City to earn his fifth badge.

The boy was wearing a black shirt with a black cloak that had gold fire trimmings all over it, black pants that had gold fire trimmings as well, a black hidden poke ball belt and black shoes with gold trimmings around the bottom. This is Mike a Pokemon trainer that has a nice build and has muscles but not too much and also a six pack.

As Mike kept walking he saw a bush rustle, quickly, Mike grabbed a random poke ball and held it in his hand turning around and getting into a defensive stance and got ready. But what surprised him was a girl that had a blue skirt and a blue t-shirt with blu hair that had missile like bangs. Her hair was straight and she had a nice structure; round hips and smooth, silky hair.

Panicked Mike ran to her and ran as fast as he could to a pokemon center.

Upon arrival Mike laid her down on a sofa and called Nurse Joy. While Mike and the blue haired girl were waiting, Mike was trying to catch his breath. "Man... That was one long sprint," Mike said in between his breaths. He suddenly heard a groan and looked at the blue haired girl, she suddenly opened her eyes and Mike got a look at her eyes; the pupil was normal but her eyes were the colour of gold.

"Um... Hello?" Asked the girl.

"Uh... What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Well... It's... Ugh... Um... It's Garchomp..." Garchomp said as she looked at him and then said, "I know odd name, yada yadda yada yada," she said nonchalantly.

"Um... Ok we'll Garchomp nice to meet you," Mike said as he smiled and reached out a hand to shake Garchomp's hand which she kindly shook.

Upon the flesh meeting one thought ran through their heads, 'hm... Soft...'.

Mike than let go and Nurse Joy arrived doing a full scan for five minutes straight before going back behind the counter and giving them a room key.

"Oh and also, sorry you will have to share a bed," Nurse Joy stated making Mike have a nose bleed and Garchomp look at him like a predator. Mike took notice of this and backed up, "come on stop moving can I just have a little please?" Garchomp asked as she got closer to him but suddenly Mike felt a cold wall on his back.

"Oh crap..." He said as Garchomp was already in front of him. In a chance of escape Mike ran to the side hoping to get away but failed getting pushed onto the floor by Garchomp.

"Human blood... Thank you Mike for letting me have this," Garchomp said in a seductive tone giving him a bulge from either her breast or her body either one more blood was coming out.

Other people were watching while some were recording the whole thing making the men jealous or either have a boner and the women were well having nosebleeds as we'll wishing they were in Garchomps place right now.

"Come on Garchomp stop people are watching!" Mike shouted as Garchmop leant closer and began licking the blood off his face. This went on for sixteen minutes until Mike fainted from blood lost and Garchomp fainted because his erection was touching her nether place.

Man this is going to be a long, long day...

* * *

**Like it Hate it?**

**Review down below also give me a name for a Garchomp here cause wont it get annoying if we keep calling her Garchomp? So tell me in your reviews and also don't forget to review!**

**Kami is out!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**I want to say thank you to all the people who have supported me through my three stories. But today I have something to say... I am discontinuing my stories. There is a poll on my profile it is a simple yes or no question I will stop the poll once one of the the two (yes or no) have 100 votes. I am very sorry and hope you vote.**

**-KamiIsGod**


End file.
